This invention relates to anti-rattle devices in a change speed transmission synchronizer having gears which are constantly in mesh
In prior art synchronizers it has been found that when internal teeth of a stop ring member are provided with selected tolerance allowing sufficient freedom of longitudinal movement, the member may vibrate and rattle with mating teeth under engine idle conditions. In some applications, such as in diesel powered vehicles, rattle of the synchronizer stop ring may produce a noticeable sound in the vehicle passenger compartment. The general problem of chattering of mating teeth has long been recognized as evidenced by the U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,856 issued Nov. 29, 1960 to John Selzer.
One object of the present invention is to provide improved means for dampening the rattle of a synchronizer stop ring in a vehicle transmission during no-load conditions.
It is another object to provide an anti-rattle arrangement which may be adapted to an existing synchronizer assembly.